Island of the Lost Warrior
Island of the Lost Warrior is the 20th episode (22nd in Japan) of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is the first appearance of Kit Cosmos. Synopsis When Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Fololo, and Falala get caught in a mysterious tornado storm, they find themselves on a deserted island in the middle of the ocean. Episode Summary Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, Fololo, and Falala are relaxing on a boat in the ocean when a storm appears. Noticing the storm, they try to row away, but end up being sucked into the tornado. The group awake on a mysterious island with their boat wrecked. The gang sets out to find some food, and come across a cave. Noticing a campfire in the cave that had been recently extinguished, they head off to find the inhabitant; they are ambushed by an unseen creature during their search. After dodging many traps and dangers, Tuff hurls a rock at the creature, who reveals himself to be Kit Cosmos, a Star Warrior general who believes the war with Nightmare Enterprises is still going on. Believing Kirby is a monster, Kit Cosmos grabs him and flees. Kit Cosmos ties Kirby up, but discovers he fell asleep. He wakes him up and prepares to shoot him with an arrow, but Kirby is apparently too cute and Kit Cosmos releases him. He later observes Kirby fishing and begins to have second thoughts on him being a monster. After seeing Tiff and Tuff hopelessly try to catch fish, Kit Cosmos gives Kirby back and tries to make amends with the group. Sometime later, they are cooking some fish on a fire. Kit Cosmos puts it out quickly, warning the group it will give their position away to the monsters. The next morning, Kit Cosmos trains the five to become warriors. He instructs Tuff to climb a tree to get some fruit. He does so, but only manages to pick one. Kit Cosmos tells him to pick more, and Tuff argues with him. There is a brief squabble until Tuff drops Meta Knight's penknife. Kit Cosmos immediately recognizes it as Meta Knight's, and it is at this moment he believes the group that the war is indeed over. The group say that, if he can build a boat, they can return to Cappy Town and Kit Cosmos can reunite with Meta Knight. Before anything else can be done, though, they hear sounds and go to investigate. They discover the sounds were emitting from a boat owned by King Dedede and Escargoon, who trick Kit Cosmos into thinking Kirby and the gang are traitors. Dedede releases his new monster, Tornadon, onto him. Tornadon's tornado knocks Kit Cosmos into the forest, where a tree falls on him. Angered, Kirby sucks up Tornadon's tornado and becomes Tornado Kirby. Tornado Kirby battles Tornadon, and after a short yet tough battle, he wins. Kirby then blows King Dedede and Escargoon into the sea, where they are chased by sharks. Kirby and the gang go home on King Dedede's boat, but Kit Cosmos decides to stay on the island. The episode ends as they wave goodbye. Changes in the dub Scene Changes * In the beginning of the episode when everyone is sucked up into the tornado, the camera pans upwards afterward. In the English dub, this scene was cut in favor of the opening credits. * When the camera zooms in on the hideout, it's sped up in the dub. ** After the group runs out of the hideout to call out for its resident, the camera pans across the flora growing around them. This camera pan was shortened by two seconds in the dub. *** When Tiff informs Kit Cosmos that the war is over, a closeup of his surprised face is shown. This was shortened significantly in the English dub. *The scene where Kit Cosmos wakes Kirby by slapping him repeatedly is replaced with a screen full of stars in the dub. It is not certain why this change was made. *When everyone runs away from Tornadon's tornado, 4Kids felt it necessary to insert a commercial break. Script Changes * After failing to get a response, Tuff thinks the resident in question is shy. In the dub, he proposes that they went on vacation. * When fishing, Tiff exclaims to her brother that a fish came to his side and he falls over in surprise. In the dub, he gets scolded for scaring the fish. Trivia *Kit Cosmos is based on a real-world case of Japanese soldiers found years later who did not realize that World War II had ended. *This was one of the episodes with the highest viewership ratings in Japan at 7.6%. *The original title is based on the quote by Douglass Macarthur: "Old soldiers never die; they just fade away." *This is one of the few episodes where Kirby fights without being told by others. *Kit Cosmos is likely correct for seeing Kirby as a monster since Kirby is believed to be a creation of eNeMeE. *It is ironic for Fololo and Falala to say that they're not monsters, since their original form Fofa is technically a creation by eNeMeE. Gallery Move the pictures up from the gallery when filling in the episode summary File:Tornadon2.jpg|Tornadon creating a tornado. File:Tornadon Tornado.jpg|Tornadon in his tornado. File:Kit Kosmos Tornadon.jpg|Kit Kosmos fighting Tornadon. it:L'isola del guerriero dimenticato ja:孤島の決戦・老兵は死なず!